Amnesia / Forget-me-not
by Brianna Rose
Summary: D/N- which is what i always write. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
ALL these characters belong to the wonderful Tamora Pierce. This is my first fanfic in a couple months so be nice. Once again I'll try and keep writing others for you guys-- as long as you like this one. so with all that said and done.. enjoy the story........P.S. this might be a little out of character in the beginning.. im not sure.  
  
  
Daine and Numair had been on the road for two weeks now. Both of them were getting restless and so were the two horses they had with them. The weather was hot and muggy and just not the best situation to be on the rode in.  
They stopped for a break and Numair reached into one of the saddlebags to get a snack for them. Spots shifted back and forth. "Quit it," Numair said, getting annoyed. It was hard to reach for something when the horse kept moving around. Daine came over and attempted to calm him down, with no luck. She could not use her magic... she was drained form the healing of almost a dozen animals that were injured when Numair last lost his temper. So she could not mindspeak to Spots to soothe him."Stay still!" Numair said in somewhat of a yell. "Don't yell at him Numair, he can't help it." Daine told the mage.Daine was in front of the horse holding his reigns and trying to calm by rubbing his muzzle. She knew they needed to get home, and until then not much was going to change.  
Getting what he wanted Numair walked away. "Horses can be so idiotic," he mumbled. "Horses aren't the idiots," Daine snapped back, "it's their owners." She had turned to face Numair, leaving her back to Spots. "I am not idiotic!" he yelled back, "it's the horse."It was childish to continue and he knew it, but by then it was already said. "Quit yelling at me," Daine yelled and half cried as tears began to sting her eyes. It was then that Spots reared in the air  
  
Daine spun to get him under control but as she turned he came down , knocking her in the head. She fell down unconscious. Spots accidentally steppedon her side, and her arm. He then ran from what he knew would surely get him in trouble. He galloped into the woods.  
"Daine!" Numair cried, and ran for the girl who lay motionless on the ground. She was unconscious but alive. He could see that in her shallow breathing. Lifting her as gently as possible he carried her into the small wagon yielded by mangle. He layed her down and mounted the horse. It was a burden having mangle carry so much but it was the quickest and easiest way. He rode on for nearly two more hours before he reached his destination.  
  
---- ----- ------ ---- --- -----  
  
As soon as he entered the gates Alanna came up to greet them."Where's Daine?" she asked. Eyes both sad and worried, he went to the wagon where Daine was still settled. "What on earth happened?!" Alanna cried. Numair explained the whole frightening story as he carried Daine into the nearest room with a bed.  
  
5 or so healers came to tend to her. It appeared she had two broken ribs, a broken arm, and a concusion (i think i spelled that wrong).  
  
  
Two days went by and Daine was still unconscious. Numai stayed on the bed across from her, not sleeping or eating and it showed. Shadowy circle had formed around his eyes, but he refused to budge until she came around. He insisted it was all his fault.  
  
Now he knelt by her bed, one of her hands in his. Her eyelids fluttered slightly then slowly opened. "Wha...what happened?" she whispered."It's all my fault, I'm so sorry," he said kissing her hand. She looked at him dazedly-- "Who are you?:" 


	2. Remembering

  
All of the characters in my story belong to Tamora Pierce.. blah blah blah... I hope you enjoy the ending here but i honestly think the first chapter was better, but you tell me....  
  
  
  
  
"How long will this amnesia last?" asked a worried Numair. The one true love of his life didn't even remember who he was, and in all actuality it scared him. "It could last anwhere from a day to a lifetime, noone knows for sure" replied Alanna, " in most cases like this, the patient just needs something to trigger their memory."  
With this fresh knowledge, Numair got to work searching his brain for numerous ideas of what could help Daine remember. He had an array of ideas but was unsure if any of them would be helpful.The oddest thing about her case was that she seemed to remember everything and everyone except to Numair himself and situations involving him and only him.   
During the first week Numair intermitantly told her stories of all the things they had done together. Nothing seemed to be working. Day after day went by and still nothing chaged. The king ordered Numair and Daine to head to Pirate's Swoop where they needed some assistance.  
  
_____ _____ ____ _____  
  
  
Daine rode on CLoud, and Numair rode Mangle ( Spots had still not been found, nor did he want to return.) They stopped all at once when they saw something fall over a nearby cliff. Daine looked over the edge, leaning dangerously close to it. She saw no sign of what they had seen. Numair stood directly behind her.Daine could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. It sent a familiartingle through her entire body. As familiar as it felt she was still unsure of who he was.  
Distracted by her thoughts Daine lost her balance and slipped. Numair reacted quickly and managed to grab ahold of her wrist, her hand locked around his wrist.He pulled her back up and onto her feet, but still had not let go of her. She felt something on his wrist-- a bracelet. She felt for the clasp and undid it.  
The bracelet came off and attached to it was a gold locket. She opened the locket. In one half she was greeted by her own face staring back at her- it was a beautiful painting. In the other half was a strand of her hair. It seemed so familiar. She held the locket in a fist against her chest and closed her eyes as a swarm of emotions and memories swept through her; Numair looked on.  
Memoriew flooded in. She saw them in the Divine Realms when he saved her life, and later admitted his love to her.......his proposal after the war against Orzorne.... the expression on his face when she awoke from being unconscious......and the familiar feeling of his breath on her neck. How could she ever forget who he was?! "Magelet?" Numari questioned worriedly. That nickname-- Daine now remembered all the emotions/feelings that were now attached to it. She opened teary eyes and looked up at him. He looked at her, his eyes seeming to look for and answer to some unsaid question.  
"Numair..." she half sighed, remembering for the first time.Now she began to cry. To hide herself she simply buried herself in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug, and kissed the top of her head.  
When her sobs lessened her gently lifted her chin so she looked up at him; tears still streamed softly down her cheeks. He leaned down and kissed her with a passion that ran between them. Daine slipped her arms up and around his neck, then kissed back.  
"So do you remember now?" Numair asked after they were both breathless. "I can't believe I ever forgot," she told him. He kissed her again, bending her over in his arms. They pulled apart laughing. "We should get going," Numair said, and they headed off back to their horses and off to Pirate's Swoop.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Was that pathetic? or was it actually good? let me know now.... r/r please..... Just so you know this is actually a water-down version..... the perverted side of my mind got carried away originally.... heh...... i couldnt help it... but to satisfy that i have a different story written which i will post shortly. thankee alll...... r/r 


End file.
